Dead Songs
by AccountClosedCept4PMingPhoenix
Summary: When a piano arrives at the House of Anubis, things start getting strange. When a new mystery arrives and it seems like everyone has turned against Nina, what will happen?
1. The Piano

**Entire story is in Nina POV, set after House of Doublecross/House of wires. **

House of Anubis

Dead Songs

Chapter One, The Piano

It was just a regular day. My mind was racing with thoughts of Sibuna, and the latest mystery. Patricia and Eddie were busy pretending to hate each other. Amber was contemplating the best shade of dress to go with her eyes and lipstick. Mara was studying. Alfie and Jerome were playing pranks on Mrs. Andrews or some other unlucky soul. Fabian was in the library and Joy was thinking up new ways to get his attention. It irked me how she managed to be able to get him to do anything. It would take me five minutes of long babble to get Fabian to go with me to the movies, but it took Joy approximately 10 seconds.

Just a regular day; right? The rain was drizzling outside, reminding me I was in England. The latest mystery was on my mind, reminding me of the jackal mark on my arm. The Mark of Anubis meant that if I didn't find the mask I would die. My thoughts turned grim after that. How could we get past the webs? It made me want to stamp my foot.

I heard the door clang downstairs and wondered who it could be. Then I remembered; Vera had been gone all day. Was it her coming back?

I looked carefully over the banister after tiptoeing out of my room. You never knew what to expect in this house. It could be Alfie and Jerome running for their lives from Mr. Sweet. It could be Rufus Zeno. It could be yet another of Fabian's ex girlfriends.

I chided myself for the last thought. I was jealous, and I knew it.

I looked down into the hallways. Vera was standing, directing two men with a piano.

Her voice drifted up to me, past the chandelier. "Put it over there."

Why was Vera bringing a piano in? What could possibly the point of that?

Amber came up the stairs after glancing at the piano. "What's all _that_ all about?" Her gray eyes showed a look of disinterest.

"I don't know," I confessed.

"Whatever. So Nina, I have a personal question for you." She said, her eyes now focused on the glowing screen of her phone.

"Um, Amber right now I'm kind of trying to figure out what the piano's doing downstairs." I said. Amber's personal questions always involved what sort of dress I liked best.

"That's your problem." She told me.

I looked back at her. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I've figured it out. Now can I ask you a personal question?" she said as if it was obvious.

I looked back over the railing. "Ask away."

"So, if there was no mystery would you be after Fabian as much as Joy is?" she asked. She finally looked away from her phone and up to the back of my head.

I looked around. "W-what does that have to do with anything?" I asked. She had my attention now. Why was she asking? Why did it matter? Would I be?

"Well, I'm trying to figure out if Fabina is a lost cause or not." She said, once again looking away from her phone.

I stood up straight. "Amber, Fabina was over a _long_ time ago. Why are you still thinking about it?" My mood had turned sour. Why did she have to bring up 'Fabina'? Hadn't I been thinking about it enough?

If Amber had known as big a word as 'hypocrite', she would have used it. Instead, she said, "Just answer my question and I will stop bugging you." She smiled encouragingly, showing off her newest lip gloss.

I threw up my hands. I just wanted to figure out what the deal with the piano was. She wouldn't leave me alone if I told her the truth. "No. Fabina was over a long time ago. And it's not like it would ever happen again, so stop with your obsession, okay? My friends are my _friends,_ Amber. Wasn't like it would have ever worked anyway." I walked away, swallowing as I went down the stairs toward the piano.

Amber threw up her hands in response. "Don't get all huffy on me! And it's not like you're telling the truth, anyway."

I stopped short. She had recognized the fib?

"And I still think you and-"

I cut her off as Fabian entered the room. "Hey Fabian!" I said loudly.

He looked up at me in surprise for a minute. "Hey!" he said. "Anyone know what's up with the piano?" he asked after a pause.

Amber muttered as the two walked over to the piano. "No one ever pays any attention to my advice."

Patricia and Joy walked through, laughing about some private joke between the two of them. They stopped when they saw Fabian and I examining the piano.

"Gonna play the piano for us Fabian?" Patricia laughed.

Fabian didn't bother to look up. "I find your senseless jibes incredibly entertaining, Patricia."

Amber sadly descended the stairs. Neither Nina nor Fabian would listen to her! Nina wouldn't even talk with her. "Fabian, you are coming with me. _Now._" Amber marched over and grabbed Fabian by the arm.

"Ah! Amber, what are you doing? Can't it wait?" he asked in protest, his voice growing high pitched.

"No. It can't, actually." She said as she dragged him into the kitchen. "You." She prodded his chest.

"Me?" He asked, stepping back a little.

"Exercise your brain. What's the only reason I go out of my way to talk to nerds?"

Fabian rolled his blue eyes. "Why does everyone call me a nerd?" he muttered.

Amber sighed. "Dating, Fabian. Dating. The only reason I go out of my way to talk to you is to talk to about dating." She had meant it as a joke. Fabian never cared that people called him a nerd.

"Amber, I'm not sure..." he trailed off looking at the floor.

"You're not sure of what?" Amber Millington was not about to let Fabian be all quiet and depressed.

"Amber, maybe we should just focus on Sibuna and stuff and not worry about that for the moment." He said.

"Fabian, what's gone and made you all quiet?" She really wanted to add, 'Well, quieter anyway', but then he wouldn't answer.

It was only then she noticed his hand was shaking. "Fabian?" Amber asked quietly

The group of students walked in, interrupting their conversation. Patricia had a moody expression on her face and they were all silent until Patricia spun around to face Nina and Joy. "Aw, why don't you two just go and brawl or something? Just ignore and focus on being complete idiots!" she said suddenly. She pushed back through the rest of the students.

Jerome had a crafty expression on his face. Alfie rolled his eyes at Jerome. He was always plotting some clever prank!

Joy's eyes widened. "Patricia, what do you mean?" She ran out of the kitchen after Patricia.

Nina looked to the side as Jerome stepped up. "Nina," he began.

Nina was rolling her eyes already.

"So, tell us all, us _all,_ including Fabian and Amber; why is it you hate Joy so much?" he asked, a wild smile spreading on his face after he asked the question.

Nina spun to Jerome, and pushed him back from her. "Just stop it, Jerome!"

"Because that always works." He made a little hand puppet and made it open and shut over and over again. He said in a high pitched voice, "Just stop it Jerome!"

Nina shrugged and looked back at Fabian and Amber. "So, what's so ultra important that Amber pulls Fabian out of a room?" she asked them both.

Fabian walked off, swallowing. Amber looked up at the ceiling. "Well, uh," she said.

Nina frowned. "Okay, whatever. Does anyone know what's up with the piano?"

Alfie said seriously, "Do you think it's alien infiltration?"

Everyone else sniggered. Only Alfie would have that idea.

So, they all went by their daily activities, unaware of the new danger that lurked in the House of Anubis... but would it be revealed by night?

**AN: It's my first House of Anubis story, PLEASE be nice! I'm not sure if I'll continue or not. And I know it seems a little weird to start off with, but tell me if you think I should continue on my new story? Please? If I get 3 reviews I'll add another chapter.**

**Thanks guys. Sorry if I got them OOC.**

**~Iceshadow of ShadowClan**


	2. Dreams

DEAD SONGS

Chapter two, dreams

Victor's voice drifted up from below, my eyes already beginning to close as he began his long speech.

"You have five minutes, and then I shall want to hear a pin drop!" he announced, standing in his yellow coat.

Sleep soon overtook my room mate Amber, and I was close behind.

It was not so ready in coming for Joy, Patricia, and Mara. Mara was on her bed trying hard to go to sleep, trying not to think about the drama going on behind her.

Joy said, "Patricia, why did you blow up at me earlier today?" Her brown eyes were soft.

Patricia sighed. "Look, I'm sorry, kay? I just got fed up with you and Nina fighting all the time." She tried to pull the covers out from under Joy so she could lay down, but Joy wouldn't budge off Patricia's bed.

"I thought we were best friends," Joy said. "Best friends don't get fed up with each other."

Patricia sighed. "Hey, Joy, it's late." She flicked the lamp off.

"Yes!" Mara concurred.

Joy pouted and finally moved off of Patricia's bed.

Fabian was in his room, with Eddie. He was asleep, and the dream he was having was not a good one.

The door to the cellar loomed in front of him. He saw his own hands reaching up to flip the numbers on top of the shelf. The black digits 1890 stared back at him for a moment.

He pulled out the book in the hidden room, and felt the searching beam of light start at his feet. He then walked forward and saw the chasm in front of him. Its staggering depth frightened him.

_What frightened him more was the figure sitting on the other side. Nina was sitting with her legs hanging over the chasm looking at him. She tilted her head. "Hold onto me while you can, Fabian. Pretty soon I'll slip from your grasp."_

_He started to say something, but before he could finish Nina had scooted forward and dropped off the edge of the chasm. His horrified blue eyes stared over the edge and down, down, down, into the blackness._

"_Nina?" he whispered._

_She was gone._

Fabian woke up in a cold sweat. Had the dream meant anything? He looked toward the window in disappointment. It was still early. He jumped out of bed as he heard the piano start to be played and a loud thump. He quickly changed and opened the door.

I stood at the base of the stairwell. Fabian's eyes panned to the piano, but there was no one sitting there. The music played on.

I rushed over to the piano, my bag swinging wildly on my shoulder. My eyes widened and a slow smile spread on my face as I gasped. There was a gentle red light glowing from a right above the keys. Two knobs stuck out on either side of the piano along the cracks. I pressed the one nearest me, and a thin shelf sprung out. A sheet of music with notes printed on it was the only thing on the shelf.

Fabian's footsteps sounded from behind me. "Nina!" he said in surprise.

I looked over my shoulder at him. The morning light was only vaguely beginning to come through the high up windows. Still, the faint golden rays highlighted him as he stood slowly looking at me. My heart began to beat just a little faster. Finally I said something. The moment of silence inside ended. "Look!" I held up the note sheet.

He stepped forward and looked at it. It certainly looked like a strange song. His blue eyes widened. "It doesn't look usual. Maybe it's some kind of code?"

I was already looking somewhere else. Writing was engraved on the piano shelf.

The eye of Horus symbol looked back at me. The words below it read _Robert Frobisher-Smythe._

I pressed the knob again and the shelf slid back.

I stood up straight as Fabian studied the piano sheet. I drew a deep breath as I realized that I had stood up very close to him. His eyes drifted up to mine. My heart skipped a beat as in the morning light he started to lean forward to kiss me.

**AN: Sorry that it was shorter and WOW thank you for all the reviews! I never thought I would get so many on the first chapter! Will they kiss? Will someone interrupt? Also in the next chapter I hope to explain any things that didn't add up.**

**Thanks so much!**


	3. Burning Flames

Dead Songs

Chapter Three, Burning Flames

The gold light flowed everywhere, but all I could see was Fabian's face outlined in front of me as he leaned toward me. The piano played in the background, and then suddenly it stopped. The piano stopped in the background. Victor's voice rang out from above and I jerked back like I had been bitten by a snake.

"Who is down there?" he called out.

I looked up in panic at Fabian. Right now I couldn't think.

He quickly grabbed my hand and we ran into the kitchen. Guessing what he was thinking, I pressed my locket into the dark gray door down into the cellar.

I still couldn't breathe. My heart was beating so fast. Would Victor find us?

Fabian was looking away. Slowly, he turned his head toward me. "Nina, look over there." he said slowly.

I immediately looked where he was pointing. Any excuse to drag myself out of those burning blue eyes. Would he have kissed me? I cleared my head of those thoughts and focused. On the doorway where we accessed the basement, the numbers were still turned to 1980... which could mean only one thing... there was someone down in the basement with an amulet! I gasped. "There's someone down there!"

"The question is who?" He frowned hard for a moment. "We have all the amulets..." he trailed off.

"Which means someone in Sibuna is going down there without us." I finished. My heart began to race again as I remembered what the stakes were. The mask was down there, and if we didn't get that, we would die... but why try and get a head start on the rest of us? I almost forgot to breathe as four words burned through my mind.

_The elixir of life._

Who wouldn't want eternal life? It was obvious. Someone in Sibuna was planning to betray us and gain eternal life for themselves. My eyes desperately sought Fabian's - who could it be? Patricia, who had been so desperate to hate me, and who had wanted Joy back? Amber, obsessed with her looks? Alfie, maybe not the Alfie we knew?

"Nina, you don't think..." he trailed off.

"Come on. There's only one way to find out who was down there-" I said, grabbing hold of his arm.

"Nina, we can't just barge down there, you don't know what you'll find!" He said, blue eyes wide.

"Fine. But let's see whose missing upstairs." I said quickly and rushed back to the kitchen.

.*.*.

Everyone had appeared at breakfast as usual, and my plan was crushed. What could we do now?

Joy leaned toward Fabian. "So, Fabes, I was thinking; it's a _really_ nice day today, do you want to go on a picnic?" she asked innocently.

I closed my eyes for a moment.

Fabian, oblivious to Amber's look of panic, said, "Yeah, that'd be fun. Lunch time?" he asked.

"Whenever!" she said. She smiled in triumph at me on her way out. She was winning him over, slowly but surely.

My heart sank. He was going on a picnic with Joy. I bent my head in thought. Did he love Joy? There was only one thing sure in my mind, with my shaking hands; I loved Fabian. I'd loved him ever since I got here, ever since he found me crying by the telephone. Ever since he tried to stop me from going into the the first time we saw a clue, when we sat in the attic with the sunlight flooding in, constantly our minds filled with the mystery. His blue eyes always glowed at me. I'd loved him since the minute I saw those blue eyes. If he really loved Joy, then... my heart felt like it was about to break just thinking about it. If he loved Joy, then... I couldn't take him away from her. In fact, I had to do everything possible to bring them together... but how could I know if he loved Joy?Surely the way he looked at her, the way he always laughed at her jokes; surely that was proof enough? But didn't he look at me that way too?

I was walking on the lawn, outside of the House of Anubis. I knew Fabian and Joy would be somewhere, but I didn't worry about them. I was looking for Amber, hoping she could help me. It was only then that I heard Joy giggling. I shut my blue eyes for a minute. Then I walked around the hedge that separated them from view.

It was like someone kicked me in the stomach. Even though I had been preparing for this moment for the morning, it still hurt. It hurt liked the masked ball, and all the excuses Fabian made to me after that. I shook for a minute.

Fabian and Joy were lying next to each other, kissing. The sun shone over them. Fabian's blue eyes were looking at her, not at me.

They had never been looking at me.

He had forgotten me.

He had never loved me.


	4. The Wrong Decision

Dead Songs

Chapter four, The wrong decision

My face showed nothing except blank shock for a minute, until they looked up and saw me. Those blue eyes looked into mine. What was in his eyes? Right now he looked just as shocked as I looked. I adjusted my backpack strap, and just walked past them. Half of me wanted to start running towards my room. It wanted to let the tears just fall and fall and for him to come and find me and tell me he didn't love Joy and it she had kissed him. Instead I was just frozen, standing in the sun. I wanted to get into my room and away from everything before I started to cry.

Little did I know the words that were being said behind me. I didn't see those soft brown eyes looking at my Fabian, leaning forward to kiss him again. I didn't see him pushing away from her, and standing up. "Joy..." he said. He wanted to tell her that she was a great friend, but that he loved someone else. How could he break those soft brown eyes? How could he break his friend's heart? Instead, he just did what he always did; he ran. He ran away from Joy, away from her questioning looks and her easy smile.

The problem for him was, he ran directly into me. My back was facing him with my brown hair all in disarray. I spun around when I heard his voice.

"Nina..." he trailed off.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to yell at him. I wanted to start crying. I wanted to just run upstairs or something that showed any emotion. Instead I just stood there, like I didn't care. I knew he was going to tell me he loved Joy. I just knew it. And I was afraid I wasn't strong enough to go through with my plan to do what was best for him. What if he could love me? What if it didn't have to be Joy? I so, so wanted to believe that.

"Erm, about Joy." he started again, stuttering slightly.

I said without thinking. "Fabian, it's fine."

He looked up at me in surprise. There was something in those blue eyes I couldn't come to grips with. For a minute, I thought I was wrong. I thought maybe that he didn't love Joy. Then I just turned and walked up the stairs. I wanted him to run after me, even though I knew he wouldn't. I knew he loved Joy.

I sat on my bed. I just wanted this all to go away. I wanted to be able to break down and sob, but I couldn't. I wanted my mark to burn, just to give me some sort of feeling. I fingered my locket, wishing it could somehow help me like it had in the past. With a start, I realized that things had changed so much since I first got here. It wasn't just some fun treasure hunt in the attic, it wasn't some spooky mystery that I could get away from during the day. It wasn't the thrilling, night time adventure it had been.

The stakes were life and death.

My life. My death.

I wanted those days back so desperately. When Joy wasn't there, when Fabian's eyes were always on me. When we could just laugh and when I was sad I could just cry. Now he was the reason I was crying. I remembered his face so clearly, when he found me crying by the phone the first day I got here. Why couldn't I cry now? I felt like my heart was just gone, like I could just jump off a cliff and it would be easier than continuing in this horrible mess.

I wished I could be someone like Patricia, who wasn't afraid to say what they thought. Hah, the first time I had wanted to be like Patricia. I could hardly believe it; but then again, I could hardly believe anything any more.

I pulled out the sheet of piano music. Was there some sort of message in the writing? The names of the notes were the names of letters, so maybe... but there wasn't a lot you could write with 8 letters. I looked at the music sheet.

There were strange markings on it. Suddenly, images flashed up at me. The keyboard. The first sequence of notes... formed a pattern which was a letter on the keyboard!

I had the first letter; S. Once I figured that this was the way they operated, I thought it would be easy. The letters that formed the S had been enclosed by a bracket above, so I thought they would all be that way. The next letter, N, was. Then it had me stumped. A single note was all by itself without a bracket in between something else. The A stared back at me. Then slowly, I began to smile. A was a letter and a note, so Robert Frobisher Smythe didn't have to spell it out.

SNA was what I had so far. Then I looked at the note. It was a G, and two rests with the numbers one, two, and three on top of them. My mind started to race - was it what I thought? A 'k', adding the number of letters as the rests to G? Was I just going crazy?

The rest of the message worked out. It turned out to only be two words, which made me frown and bite my lip.

_Snake, run._

Solve one puzzle to get the next? Could Fabian help me with this? Then I remembered. I desperately wanted to go down and find him and tell him what I'd found out, but I couldn't. I still couldn't cry, even though I wanted to. I wanted to so much.

A gentle knocking came at my door. I rushed to it, and opened it. I got ready to tell Fabian everything, _everything. _I was sick already of trying to do everything right and make him happy with Joy.

But it wasn't Fabian. It was Jerome. I sighed at his cynical face. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Uhh," he said, clearing his throat. "I was wondering if you knew where Mara was."

Mara swept past Jerome, then came back when she saw he was talking to me.

"Ah, Mara," he began, pointing his finger at her.

"No pranks Jerome," she sighed in a good natured way.

She continued walking along the corridor, away from Jerome.

Jerome's blue eyes looked something that resembled hurt. As he absent mindedly walked away from my door, I heard him mutter something very un-Jerome.

"No pranks, Jerome." He immitated Mara to himself. "Why does she _always_ assume the worst?"

**Thanks guys, please review! I will update once I have 3-5 reviews again. Just in case you are wondering, this is not Jerina romance pairing. **

**SPOILER: Jerina friendship pairing.**


	5. Ice Statue

**Okay so I know I said the whole story would be in Nina's POV, but on part two it'll switch to Fabian. Everything will be explained at some point!**

Dead Songs

Chapter five, Ice Statue

I sat in my room, once again wanting to cry. The paper shook in my hand as I saw the writing clearly in my mind that I had deciphered from it. _Snake, run._ What could it possibly mean? Why was I all alone in this? I thought about going downstairs to get Patricia, Amber, and Alfie. Something stopped me. I didn't want Alfie's talk of aliens, I didn't want Joy's best friends, and I didn't want Amber's big mouth talking some more about Fabina. I had told him it was 'fine'. It was _too late._ Amber wouldn't understand that. I had really screwed up this time. There was no going back.

I flipped the old and tattered piece of paper over. I gasped as I saw there was more writing. I frowned at it, then with a sudden inspiration grabbed Amber's mirror. Mirrored writing. Not a particularly advanced code... but something was still wrong in my picture of the writing. I cursed, then began to read it upside down. It still made no sense; it read:

_Diptfo Pof. _

_Svo ps zpv'mm ejg._

Then it said in a different handwriting,_ 2000, Fbsdi, 3se._

It hid her hard, like someone had kicked her in the stomach.

2000. March 3rd. When her parents had died. She had been four. Was that the code? Had someone given her help with a date only she knew? Was she just being crazy. She slowly switched all the letters of the words one letter in the alphabet back.

Surprisingly, it formed words.

Words for her, and her alone.

_Chosen One._

_Run or you'll die._

There was one more line of writing underneath it, but it wasn't in any code I recognized. It just looked like a series of smudges. I sat back, discouraged, with my heart racing.

Suddenly, I jumped to my feet and considered what I was about to do. I really was going crazy. There was no way this could ever, ever, work. My eyes were tricking me.  
>The line of smudges made the shape of my locket.<br>I pressed my locket to the paper, and ethereal writing began to appear. I shut my eyes. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't.

_You will become your worst nightmare. _Once again it was not in Robert's handwriting. Who had found this before me and written on it? Who could have known? Would I really die? Would I become my worst nightmare? What was my worst nightmare?

I found out soon enough as I passed the rest of the day in a daze; looking away from Fabian, half listening to Amber's chat, ignoring Joy and her triumphant looks, thinking about the message during class, and pondering the question that haunted me... what was my worst nightmare?

I drifted slowly off to sleep, down into an inky blackness.

_Chosen one._

_Run or you'll die._

_You will become your worst nightmare. _

_Senkhara's lips whispered the eerie words as I stood in front of the chasm. I wished I could shake myself and stop this nightmare. I helplessly turned my eyes to the other side, pendulums dancing before me. My eyes widened and I saw my friend's on the other side. Fabian looked like he was about to rush over to the other side, through all the pendulums. _

_I did the stupidest, and probably the bravest thing I'd ever done. I just jumped off the edge, into the spinning darkness._

_The last thing I saw was those burning blue eyes._

Part two, Ice Statue

Fabian

It was dark and Victor was finishing his ridiculously long speech. I wanted to go talk to Nina about the sheet of piano music, but I just couldn't face her. I couldn't face those blue eyes, and that smile. She would be acting normal, and I would be acting like an idiot, which is what I had been all along.  
>I had fallen for the sweet American girl who everyone else was mean to. I had fallen for the girl with mystery behind her perfectly blue eyes. I had fallen in love with an ice statue which would never melt. She was cold to my touch, her eyes were cold; was her heart cold as well? I couldn't believe that about Nina, the girl I loved. I didn't want to believe it.<p>

Her words echoed in my mind as I tried to get to sleep. _It's fine, Fabian._ It would have been better if she had yelled at me, instead of the quiet veiled confession that she didn't love me. I sat up in bed as I heard a rustle, apart from Eddie turning over. It was my door softly opening. Joy's head peeked in. "Fabes, can I talk to you?" she asked gently.

I sighed, but she couldn't hear me. I slowly got up out of bed. "What is it?" I asked.

She pulled me out into the hallway. She wasn't in pajamas like I was, so I said, "What are you doing up?"

She smiled that smile at me, brown eyes glowing. "Look, Fabian... I know I shouldn't be so pushy, right?"

I made a non-committal noise in the back of my throat.

"And I should wait until you ask me this, but..." she crossed her arms, showing off the blue and white stripes on her shirt. "Will you go out with me?"

I felt like just standing there and staring at her, until she finally went away with her haunting question. I did, for a while. What could I say to her? I loved Nina. But Nina didn't love me. Joy _did_ love me.

I needed someone who would love me. I needed someone who would care, someone who could read the hurt in my eyes. Someone who wouldn't just walk away if she saw me kissing someone else.

I breathed out the one word I might regret for the rest of my life. "Yes."

She squealed quietly and jumped at me, hugging me for a long moment. "I love you Fabes," she whispered.

"I love you too Joy," I lied. I would be lying for the rest of my life; lying every time I told Joy I loved her, lying every time I said Nina and I had always just been friends, lying every time I said 'best friends' to Nina... because I could never truly just be friends with her and not want something more.

Something I would never have.


	6. Changes

**Back in Nina POV!**

Dead Songs

Chapter Six, Changes

_I didn't sit next to Fabian at breakfast.  
><em>_I didn't talk much at breakfast.  
><em>_I didn't eat much at breakfast.  
><em>_I didn't walk over with Fabian after breakfast.  
><em>_I didn't enjoy Drama.  
><em>_I didn't enjoy French.  
><em>_I didn't smile every time I saw Fabian.  
><em>_I didn't call a Sibuna meeting.  
><em>_I didn't listen to Amber.  
><em>_I didn't sleep at all._

_I didn't sit next to Fabian at breakfast because he was sitting next to Joy._  
><em>I didn't talk much at breakfast because Joy was talking more than Amber.<em>  
><em>I didn't eat much at breakfast because Alfie was throwing food at me.<em>  
><em>I didn't walk over with Fabian because he was walking over with Joy.<em>  
><em>I didn't enjoy French because I was alone. I had a partner, but I was alone.<em>  
><em>I didn't enjoy Drama because I was alone.<em>  
><em>I didn't smile at Fabian because he wasn't looking at me, he was smiling at Joy.<em>  
><em>I didn't call a Sibuna meeting because I thought I might be tempted to jump off the crocodile bridge.<em>  
><em>I didn't sleep at all because I was crying the entire night.<em>

For two hellish days, that was my world. It was a world without Fabian, a world without friends, a world with nothing but my own mind to keep me company. My mind was filled with flashes of my past. It was filled with staring out the window waiting for my parents to come home from work, but they never did. It was filled with waiting for a boy to ask me out but he never did. It was filled with insults which I would never say because I was apparently 'a goody two shoes'. It was filled with Patricia's jibes when I first got here. Now she had Joy back, I was convinced she hated me again. We weren't friends. No one was _ my_ friend anymore.

Amber wasn't obsessing about 'Fabina', she was talking about how unexpected 'Jabian' was. She then tried to make up for it when I didn't respond by saying that Fabian had told her he didn't really love Joy. I knew I was starting to get paranoid when I started to think there was something else going on between Amber and Fabian, so I just stopped.

I didn't look at Fabian, because his eyes would break my heart.

On the third day of my own private misery, things changed.

I walked into the breakfast room and a pleasant surprise awaited me; Joy and Fabian had not yet arrived. Amber was busy on her phone, Patricia was fixing her hair, and Alfie and Jerome were planning their next food fight. After Jerome muttered something threatening in Alfie's ear, he quickly manoeuvred to sit next to Amber. Alfie said as I passed him in a high pitched voice, "Why don't you take my seat?"

I shrugged. It wasn't like I was going to have fun anyway, so I might as well sit next to... oh. Jerome. Well, maybe that means at least he won't be throwing bits of food at me.

Pretty soon, Joy and her chatter came in. She was hanging on Fabian's arm but I was focusing on my food.

Then the spaghetti war came. I accidentally whipped my knife up in the right place to cut a piece of spaghetti Alfie meant to throw at Jerome.

"Ha!" Jerome said triumphantly. "The knight of this side of the spaghetti table defeats Alfie's spaghetti sword!"

"Awww," Alfie said, wrinkling his nose.

Jerome smiled at me. Whoa, someone was actually smiling at me.

"It's class time," Patricia said heavily.

"Oh no," Jerome said mockingly.

As Joy was walking over with Fabian I was looking at the ground and thinking hard. I was such an idiot. Even though it hadn't been officially announced, I knew they were a couple. The guy I was in love with was in an unannounced couple with someone else. It as like I had never come in the first place, and I almost wished I hadn't. The only reason I didn't wish I hadn't come was probably because of all the memories. I could daydream for hours just thinking about last term. I could think about the attic and the secret missions when Fabian paid attention to me. I could think of Amber's stupid red heels and her cloves of garlic.

Now Amber was probably thinking of ways to make Jabian official or something. She wouldn't fight for Fabina forever, especially as everyone else thought I didn't even want Fabina. I started to wonder if I really wanted to be here or not. I chided myself as soon as I thought that; even if I wanted to, I couldn't leave because of the mystery, because of the mask.

A form hurried up behind me, but I didn't look around. Jerome's voice came from behind me. "You know, you're going to wrong way."

I jerked my head up and looked where I was going. I had been so focused on my thought of Fabina and Jabian that I hadn't paid any attention. "Oh, sorry." I said.

"I don't care," Jerome snorted.

I sighed and rolled my eyes but as we started to go the right way I realized that I was laughing inside at all of his stupid jokes. "So, where's Alfie?" I asked offhandedly. You always had to be careful when you were dealing with Jerome; spaghetti could always be involved.

"He's following Amber to class and carrying all her bags." he said.

I laughed. "She sure knows how to make a guy... well, carry her bags."

"So much for clever puns, 'Miss Martin'." Jerome said with an impersonation of Victor.

"Does he call you... I don't know... 'Mr Clarke'?" I asked with a frown.

"Usually he just gives me a toothbrush and that's it," he confessed.

I looked over at him. "Why are you being nice to me?" The question suddenly spilled out even though I hadn't meant to ask it.

He looked slowly up. Blonde hair shook slightly in the wind as we stood still. "I suppose you want the honest version," he said.

"Definitely," I told him.

"Four letters," he said as he strode in front of me.

"Give me the first letter," I said. I tried to make it into a game, so the awkward silence wouldn't fill the air again.

"I refuse." he said.

"Last letter." I pressed.

"A." he told me.

"Is it a person?" I asked innocently.

"Why does it matter?" he asked in frustration.

"Mara." I said matter of factly.

He stood stockstill, then spun around frowning.

"I'm a girl," I said.

He looked after me with an expression of complete shock.

Well, things certainly had changed. I was being like Amber, Jerome was being friendly, Mara was doing something to make Jerome angry, and Fabian and Joy were... well, I guess things haven't changed that much. They were a couple before I got here, so why should I change that?

_What about the prom?_ a voice whispered in the back of my head. I dismissed it. Seeing him with Joy strengthened my resolve.

I had lost the thing that mattered the most to me, but I had to keep going. It had to get better from here.

_I didn't sit next to Fabian at breakfast._  
><em>I didn't talk much at breakfast.<em>  
><em>I didn't eat much at breakfast.<em>  
><em>I didn't walk over with Fabian after breakfast.<em>  
><em>I didn't enjoy Drama.<em>  
><em>I didn't enjoy French.<em>  
><em>I didn't smile every time I saw Fabian.<em>  
><em>I didn't call a Sibuna meeting.<em>  
><em>I didn't listen to Amber.<em>  
><em>I didn't sleep even a little.<em>

_I didn't sit next to Fabian at breakfast because I sat next to Jerome.  
>I didn't talk much at breakfast because I was so busy laughing.<br>I didn't eat much at breakfast because I was defending myself with a fork.  
>I didn't walk over with Fabian because I walked over with the only person who was being friendly to me.<br>I didn't enjoy Drama because I was choking on laughter.  
>I didn't smile every time I saw Fabian because I wasn't looking at him.<br>I didn't call a Sibuna meeting because I was planning the next one.  
>I didn't listen to Amber because she wasn't talking, I was.<br>I didn't sleep a little because I slept all night._

**Press that button down there!**_  
><em>


	7. Sick of You

**Note: This is Fabina and Jara, despite appearances! **

**This chapter might get them OOC. *Rubs hands* Drama time! Where it says 'Fabian' or 'Nina' on one line it means it's in their POV (Point of View).**

Chapter Seven, Sick of you

Fabian

I sat at the breakfast table reading a book. Joy was constantly trying to snuggle up to me. All I could think about was Nina laughing on the other side of the table. Jerome? I mean Jerome?

I hadn't noticed the hostile looks between Jerome and Mara. I hadn't noticed how he always avoided her and she was constantly running after him. In fact, I didn't even realize there was anything going on between Jerome and Mara until later that day, when I was shoving things roughly into my locker.

Amber was running her mouth, meaningless noises coming out of it. I wasn't actually listening. Amber was talking to Nina, not me. The key phrase that caught my notice was 'Jara'.

"You know, I really thought Jara might be going somewhere. I mean really. They were so cute playing chess together. They were just so cute all around! Especially with Mick being a jerk and everything. Although..." she trailed off.

Nina frowned. I quickly looked away because I didn't want to see her anymore. "Jara?" she asked.

"Jerome... and Mara? Helo-o?" Amber said impatiently, crossing her arms.

"Um, okay, whatever." Nina brushed passed her.

"Nina, you're Jerome's coping strategy! Completely ignore Mara! Hello, common response when your crush is being mean to you and ignoring you for no reason?" Amber said, opening her big mouth in an 'O' shape after she had said it.

"Gosh, sounds familiar." Nina said sourly.

What she had said didn't even make it into my brain as I entered the class room. Joy perched next to me on her chair. She was talking about something too, but it was like I was in an oasis of silence in the middle of all the chattering girls. And the chattering boys, come to think of it. Alfie was typically talking about aliens and how he thought that maybe Victor was an alien. Jerome was... Jerome, typically, was talking to Nina. I tried to shut out her American accent, but I couldn't. Luckily soon the teacher came in and I was able to focus mostly on him instead of on Jerome's whispered remarks and stupid jokes.

The class passed in a daze as I thoughtlessly scribbled down notes. I saw my pen moving and I saw the trail of ink but even though I was writing it I couldn't quite understand what it was I had written down.

*.*

For the first time in a while, there was a midnight Sibuna meeting. I tried to focus my mind on the current task, but I just couldn't think about how the web was some puzzle. It was a stupid puzzle, if it was a puzzle. I wondered if Senkhara would make my mark burn for thinking things like that. I wasn't focusing, and I knew it. I was thinking about the way Nina and Jerome leaned together in class, the way they paired up when the teacher told them to, and the way she was always talking to him and not to me. It was like I had just disappeared.

"Ugh, I say we call it a night. I'm getting cobwebs on me." Amber complained.

Patricia took one last look around. "I say you're right. It's getting late."

Alfie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes, if we stay too late the aliens might crawl out of the chasm."

"I think we should stay," Nina said. Her long brown hair attracted the corner of my eye. No, I didn't want to spend even five more minutes thinking about her. I just couldn't stop. It was worse when she was there. I was thinking about how much I liked her, about how much of an idiot I was to date Joy, and about how much she clearly didn't like me.

"Okay, well you two guys stay and we'll see you in the morning," Amber said waving her hand in a wobbly farewell.

I desperately wanted to protest but I couldn't because then Nina would start to suspect, and it would all come out in one horrible torrent of words that wouldn't stop.

"So, what do you think the 'connecting thread' is?" Nina asked me in her quiet voice.

"You're spending too much time around Jerome with puns like that coming out," I told her. I had meant it well, I really had. I had just meant it as a joke.

"Yeah, well there's no one else whose ever around," she spat out.

I jerked up to her. Oh, why did I say that? Why on earth did I have to react to her that way? I was sick of being 'Stutter Rutter'. I was sick of being jerked around by a girl that clearly didn't care for me. "Yeah, well the rest of us are busy."

She just spun around and left. She ran across the bridge and I ran after her.

"Nina," I called after her.

I had been going to apologize. I had been going to tell her that I hadn't meant it and that this was killing me.

What she said changed my mind.

"I'm sick of you!" she yelled. Her face was red and her fists were clenched.

"I'm sick of _you!"_ I yelled back.

The chasm stood between us; the chasm that hadn't been there before.

**Did you get the metaphor?**

**~Iceshadow~**


	8. Trapped

**No one got the metaphor? PM me if you did. (It's revealed in this chapter...) I'm thinking maybe 10 chapters for this story because I ran out of ideas. By the way, I haven't seen the last episodes of House of Anubis so the plot may be a little wonky. There's a little in joke for those who know the title of the official Fabina theme song.**

Dead Songs

Chapter Eight, Trapped

Nina

I stood looking at his blue eyes. Those stupid, burning, blue eyes. He was calling after me. Why did he bother? Why did he even try to make it easier when he always made it harder?

"I'm sick of you!" I screamed in rage. Why couldn't he just leave me alone and I could cry all alone in the cold, dark tunnels?

"I'm sick of _you_!" he screamed back at me.

Didn't he get it? I could almost laugh if I didn't want to cry so badly. We were standing on either side of a chasm, the pressure building painfully in my chest as I imagined what it would be like to jump off the edge. The rift had opened up between us. The chasm hadn't been here before. Our hate hadn't been here before.

He moved before I got the chance to run. He moved across the bridge without slowing, without even stopping before entering. He just ran right across it towards me. There was a minute I didn't know what he was going to do.

"I'm sick of _this,_" he amended. All of a sudden, it was like a key fit through a lock. There was a quiet click and the door swung open. That fire in his blue eyes whenever he looked at me. The way he smiled sheepishly whenever Joy insisted on following him everywhere. The way he always hesitated before he hugged her or displayed any affection towards her when I was looking. The way he always looked away when I was talking with Jerome.

He loved me? Me? Not Joy?

The pieces of the puzzle had fit together. The picture they left behind was like a dawn, not a sunset.

He bent forward and kissed me.

*.*

_I love you Fabian._

*.*

I walked into the dining room and Patricia was standing in front of me like death itself.

"Patricia," Eddie warned from the table.

Everyone was silent. It took me a minute to figure out why. Fabian was looking uncomfortable. Joy wasn't there. Patricia was glaring at me.

Just as it hit me, she hit me too.

The goth. The stubborn one. The one who used to hate me. The one who had become my friend.

She hit me.

*.*

Class was quiet. Word's occasionally slipped out of Mara's mouth that had been meant as jokes but only made Jerome feel worse. Amber opened her big mouth to try and say something normal but it ended up as Patricia hit Nina. The teachers wondered why everyone was so quiet. Victor was overly pleased because of it. Eddie avoided Patricia.

Fabian was the only person I could bear to look at. We were walking across the lawn, pretending like everything was okay and nothing had happened.  
>Finally I broke the silence. "Fabian, about Joy-"<p>

He cut me off and I was secretly glad about it. "It doesn't matter now."

He wasn't looking at me. "I know it does matter to you." The red mark on my cheek still hurt but I continued anyway. "She was your friend; and yeah, I know, she was more before I came."  
>He didn't say anything. "I'm just sorry it came to this," I finished.<p>

He smiled weakly. "Nina Martin, you just made my day."

I grinned and kissed him. "You made my perfect day," I whispered.

As we broke apart, something suddenly happened.

A car whipped quickly along by us on the small road with the door open. I felt him being jerked away from my outstretched hands. There was a loud thud as the door slammed shut and the car drove quickly away.

There were certain features about the car I can remember. For instance, one was that the license plate had been ripped away. It was black and it had scratches all over it.

But all I could think of right then was that a note had fluttered to the ground. Shocked to my roots, I unfolded the paper with strangely steady hands; considering that the love of my life had just been taken away from me. The small folded piece of paper read:

_Chosen One,_

_No one can help you now. I have Victor and all the other students.  
>I will come this evening with the boy and you will take me to the Mask of Anubis.<br>__If you do not, he dies. If you will not take me to the the Mask, I will kill you.  
>If you try to stall, one of your house mates will die. There is no way out this time.<em>

_Your's sincerely,  
><em>_~Rufus Zeno_

As the freezing rain began to start, anger erupted through me.

This will be the last time you ever threaten me and my friends again, Rufus Zeno.

It sunk in like the rain, and my anger stopped.

I was trapped.

If I gave him the mask, I would forfeit my life and every one else's lives.

If I didn't, he would kill me and everyone else.

Trapped indeed.


	9. Worst Nightmare

**Hello again! After this chapter there will be only one or two more chapters to follow up. Sorry it's short, but enjoy!**

Dead Songs

Chapter 9, Worst Nightmare

Nina

The dawn was dark as I, Nina Martin, the Chosen One, stood looking out the window. I knew I couldn't run to the school because Rufus would probably have countermeasures in place against that. I couldn't underestimate my opponent. But if I told him where the tunnels were; it was a dead end.

It seemed like it was my only chance, though. Maybe I could somehow trick him.

I started to think hard about it. He would bring one of my friends along as a hostage so if I tried anything he would kill them. I couldn't bring myself to kill a friend. Even if it was Patricia. But I started to think in a cold, calculating manner that I hated. _Surely one life was better than five? Wasn't that surely true?_ I stopped myself.

Before I knew it I was slowly walking down the stairs, towards the piano. My hands glided up as if controlled by some other force. Instead of turning the left knob on the piano like I had before, I pressed the right one gently.

I gasped as it slid open, revealing a piece of paper with notes on it. Unlike the first sheet of paper, it looked like an actual song.

It read, _The Song of Time,_ and then it began.

I frowned at it. What did it mean? What did it do?

I whipped around as I sensed a presence near my ear. Senkhara was hovering there. "Chosen One," she rasped.

"Senkhara!" I said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" I stopped, blue eye wide in fear. She must be here to kill me for even thinking of letting Rufus Zeno get into the tunnels.

"Snake," she whispered.

_Snake._ The simple word echoed through my mind a million times, flashes and images of snakes and their cold eyes coming before my eyes. Suddenly, I remembered.

The message had been, _Snake, run._ Then in a different handwriting, it had said, _run, or you'll die._

"I have written it in your hand," she whispered, her black hair floating in all directions. Her eyes gleamed.

It was in my handwriting! I had written the coded message that told me to run or I'd die! Had Senkhara been controlling me? I shuddered at the thought.

"What does it mean?" I pleaded to know.

She glared at me with a severe expression. "Run, or the part of you that all else know will die. Chosen One, Snake, you will become your worst nightmare."

Without hesitation, I answered her. I answered with the certainty of twenty dreams, with the certainty of the knowledge I and my friends might die. "You are my worst nightmare."

She smiled, and slowly began to fade.

*.*

Fabian

The students were shoved together in a dark warehouse. I looked around and all I could see were my friends and the dark green walls of the building. I was pressed uncomfortably close to Joy and Alfie on my other side. We were all tied up.

On the other end of the rope, Jerome and Mara were tied together. I knew I shouldn't be listening to their whispered conversation, but somehow over the sounds of everyone else breathing I could still hear it.

"Jerome, can I talk to you?" Mara asked hesitantly.

"Well, aren't you talking to me?" he joked.

"No, I mean really. Please." she said.

"Talk away. Just not as much as Amber," he pleaded.

"Hey!" Amber said, her blonde hair all in disarray.

Jerome whipped around. Amber had been listening too?

Amber quickly amended, "Hey, Alfie, move your knee!" Of course, it was Amber, so everyone knew she had been listening.

"I'm sorry." Mara whispered while he was looking away.

He looked at her in surprise. Wow, as Nina would say. Jerome was actually surprised.

"Thanks." he said. There was nothing more to say, because after that minute everything changed.

Rufus roared in anger, his face twisted in rage as everything began to mush strangely.

What was going on? What had happened?

A voice was the last thing I remember.

_"Rufus Zeno, you will pay."_ It echoed through the air, hissing everywhere until it finally died out.

It was Nina's voice.

**CLIFFIE! Well, once I get 3-5 reviews I will update again, so that button is waiting if you're curious. Thanks!**

**~FabinaForever/Iceshadow~**


	10. Song of Time

**Wow! Thank you all my lovely reviewers! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER UNLESS I GET AN INSPIRATION FOR THE AFTERMATH! Just to make what happened in the last chapter clear, here is a recap:**

**There were two sheets of music hidden in the piano. One had Nina's handwriting on it which gave her a message to run before it was too late. Senkhara controlled Nina in her sleep to give her this message. The other one Nina played and... well, see what happened in this chapter. What still remains unknown is who was alone in the tunnels in Chapter 3, Burning Flames. We are also unsure of what will happen to Nina after she plays the Song of Time and 'becomes her worst nightmare' currently. Well, I know exactly what happened but mwahahahah - you don't yet!**

Dead Songs

Chapter Ten, The Song of Time

No point of view

Nina stood enthralled, looking at the world from Senkhara's point of view. Everything moved strangely; blurry, yet more distinct than the rest. Color seemed unimportant. She had one objective, and one objective only; remove the hostages. Instead of thinking of them as her friends, she thought of them as simply what she had to remove from Rufus Zeno's hands. Then he could be dealt with.

She had not finished playing the song on the sheet music. She let it drift out of her hand. Before it touched the floor, she was gone.

*.*

Fabian

I looked in fear at Nina's face. What was she doing? Her hair had turned black, like Senkhara's. She was floating around six inches off the ground and her clothes had changed.

Instead of her usual jeans and top, she was wearing something which looked like only Patricia in her wildest dreams would wear. The black folds of the cloth flowed everywhere as she slowly moved forward.

The only thing which seemed like it was Nina any more were her blue eyes. They had stayed, but they were cruel and calculating. I swallowed. It was still Nina. It was still the girl I knew, so it would be alright, wouldn't it? She'd come back, wouldn't she.

"Rufus," she hissed.

Rufus' eyes widened in terror. "Chosen one!" he pleaded. "Stop!"

Nina drifted to a halt. "Release them." she coldly demanded.

I couldn't tear my gaze away from her face. What had she done? What was happening? As I looked at her, the only thing I could think was a name, and it didn't make any sense. _Senkhara. _She reminded me of Senkhara. Surely, that was the only explanation? It wasn't much of an explanation even if it was true.

Rufus nodded slowly, but after he turned towards us he pulled out a gun. A couple of thugs that had come into the warehouse with him ran in front of him.

Nina growled; an unearthly noise. "What is the meaning of this?" she asked.

Nine gunshots rang out. Victor. Jerome. Mara. Alfie. Amber. Patricia. Joy.

Everything went black. Nina couldn't get to me. I would never see her again.

Never again.

*.*

I screamed and suddenly Senkhara left me. She cast her hand out and the five men crumpled to the ground. Rufus was gone.

My face twisted in pain. Fabian. Amber. Mara. Jerome. Alfie. Joy, Patricia, Eddie. Victor. They were all gone.

I started to run. The wind felt like nothing against my flushed cheeks and my burning tears. There were only a few people left on the deserted streets and they stopped to look at me. I didn't care. My legs moved against the air and it felt like I wasn't moving at all. My eyes seemed disconected from my mind and what was around me didn't make sense. One time I ran right in front of the car and scraped my knee against the curb. I just kept running until I saw the big ivy covered house.

I ran inside and slammed the door. I bent to the piano. In the corner of my mind, I realized that my clothes were back to normal and my long brown hair was in my face. I was somewhat releived to have my blue striped shirt back instead of the flowing black dress that I... or was it Senkhara? had had on previously.

I started to play the piece titled Song of Time.

I didn't realize it sounded beautiful. I didn't realize slowly a blue mist was curling out of the keyboard. I didn't look where my fingers were going. All I could see were the little black dots on the lines of paper.

_"Chosen One,"_ _a voice whispered.  
>I spun around, but the piano continued to play. My hands had left the keyboard, but the song continued to play over and over again. "Whose there?" I asked.<em>

_"You have invoked the Song of Time," the voice whispered again._

_I knew that voice. "Senkhara?" I asked timidly._

_"Only in your dreams shall you remember what was..." she trailed off. There was a flash of black, and then I opened my eyes._

*.*

The clock read 3:02 pm. Amber walked out from behind me, and I was surprised to see I was on the balcony. "So Nina, can I ask you a personal question?" she asked while staring at the screen of her phone.

"Um, yeah." I said.

"So, if there was no mystery would you be after Fabian as much as Joy is?" she looked into my eyes.

I had a brief flash of understanding, and I grinned.

"What?" Amber asked slowly.

"Deja vu." I said.

"Whatever." Amber said, and just walked away.

Vera bustled out of the kitchen. "Jerome, get over here!" she called.

Victor emerged from out of the kitchen. He had some soot on his jacked and for a brief moment I wondered if he had been down in the basement. I thought for a minute. He couldn't have been because he didn't know how that entrance worked. And he didn't have an amulet. Well, mysteries are mysteries.

I grinned. Life was back to normal.

Why would it be any different? I frowned. That was odd.

**Did you like it? Also, Victor was the one that was down in the basement. Mwhahaha, they still don't know he has an amulet! Well at least they didn't in House of Doublecross/House of Wires, which is when this is set.**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! Let me thanks ALL OF YOU.**

Special thanks to Poison Black Holly, for being the reason I got an account when I did.

Also special thanks to the person that showed me House of Anubis.

And SPECIAL THANKS TO:

House of Anubis is my life

Luna Sibuna

House of Anubis Lover

and in order reviewed

HappyFace1999

HOAluvr13

HPSibunaSara

PurpleGurl102

Lolxlovesxpandas

Anon

Aprilrocks4102

itz-me-and-drama

TodayTomorrowYesterday

Olivia5K5

LyssaLovie142

EXTREMEFABINASHIPPER

TRIX19

BananaBubbles98

Brianna McBride

Ginger1008

CruelleDeVille

Songwriter18

THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING!


	11. After All

**As per requests from Poison Black Holly, itz-me-and-drama and Songwriter18, I have pulled an aftermath out of my hat. **

**Wow. That sounded weird. Thanks to all my reviewers. I have another idea for a House of Anubis fanfiction, so subscribe or keep a look out for 'Just Step Away', if you liked this one! **

**Here we are:**

Dead Songs

Chapter eleven, After All

Nina

I sat looking out at the strangely sunny afternoon. Patricia and Eddie were in a fight of some sort. Fabian was looking at his book in his sweet way. Amber was texting. Jerome was playing chess with Mara.

Everyone was outside, except for me. Well, and Victor and Vera. I had this strange feeling that something odd had happened, but I couldn't place my finger on it. I sat down on my bed and leaned against the white, sun warmed, wall. Before I knew it, I had drifted into sleep.

_Sun warmed my face and I opened my eyes. I gave a start as I saw Senkhara staring there. _

_But it wasn't Senkhara. It was Alfie with a crystal ball._

_No wait, it was Joy talking out of the crystal ball._

_This wasn't right. Then it was Senkhara again._

_Then it turned into me. "Hi!" It said._

_"Hello?" I asked dubiously._

_It was odd talking to myself. Then again, it was a dream. How did I know it was a dream?_

_Suddenly, I remembered. I remember Senkhara drifting closer and smiling. She had been my worst nightmare._

_She had taken control of my body and used it to frighten Rufus away. Somehow, I had a feeling that he wasn't gone._

_The gun rang out again in my mind. Fabian had been gone._

_But, but before that... I thought of Amber saying 'Fabina'. Did he really love me? Would I ever really know?_

_I felt a sense of profound loss wash over me. I had lost what had been between us. Even though we all would have died if I hadn't done what I had done, I couldn't help but wish that it hadn't happened. _

_The Song of Time. The haunting notes rang through my head echoing over and over again._

_I had taken back time?_

_That future was gone now. The piano had never come here and Fabian had never kissed me. Maybe he never would._

_The future was dead, and as far as I was concerned; if Fabian never told me that he loved me, I would be dead too. My heart would die if he never told me that again._

_Dead Songs indeed._

All of a sudden, I came awake.

"Amber!" I chided. I had wanted to stay... stay asleep? That didn't make any sense. Why had I wanted to stay asleep?

_"You will not remember," Senkhara's voice whispered._

"What?" she asked. "Come on, I have a great idea!" she skipped happily out of my room.

I slowly walked out of my room. I thought I saw Amber talking to Mara, and I thought I saw her lift her heel to her right eye. I also thought that I heard her whisper, "Fabina," in the same tone she said 'Sibuna'.

"Huh," I said.

Fabian frowned at me. I hadn't noticed that he had come up the stairs. "What is it?" he asked.

I smiled. "Nothing."

Maybe there was hope after all?

**Did you like it? Keep a look out for 'Just Step Away'!**

**~Iceshadow of ShadowClan**

**~A BIG FABINA FAN!~**


End file.
